U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,942, issued Jun. 15, 1993 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a modular fuel sender in a fuel tank of a motor vehicle. The modular fuel sender includes a reservoir mounted inside the fuel tank, an electric fuel pump mounted inside the reservoir pumping fuel from the reservoir to a fuel injection system of the vehicle, and a jet pump for aspirating fuel into the reservoir. In the modular fuel sender described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,942, the energy source for the jet pump is a constant fraction of the high pressure discharge of the electric fuel pump diverted directly to the jet pump. In other modular fuel senders, the energy source for the jet pump is a variable flow of return or excess fuel from the fuel injection system. Where the energy source is a fraction of high pressure discharge, low voltage performance of the electric fuel pump may be compromised. Where the energy source is return flow, the reservoir may become depleted. A modular fuel sender according to this invention uses a heretofore untapped energy source for the jet pump and is an improvement relative to the aforesaid modular fuel senders diverting return flow or a fraction of high pressure discharge to the jet pump.